


[授翻][嘴炮双雄] Strangeways, here we come

by natalia_lip



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, england nt - Freedorm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: 在他能反应过来之前，Stevie抓住胶带了的一端拉开，露出印刻在血管下方的皮肤上的六个小小的单词。Get off me, you Scouse twatStevie瞪着他，然后又低下头，再抬起头。“搞什么？”
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[授翻][嘴炮双雄] Strangeways, here we come

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [strangeways, here we come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693538) by [redandgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandgold/pseuds/redandgold). 



> Thanks for the permission of translation, Happy New Year!
> 
> 请到文末看我说废话
> 
> 01/19 修文完成 再次鸣谢Ada！

_The story is old, I know_

_But it goes on_

_\-- Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me, The Smiths_

“你有了吗？”Stevie眯眼看向Jamie被一大堆运动胶带包得像骨折了一样的手腕。

“没。” Jamie警惕地说，把手背到身后。Stevie哼了一声，然后在Jamie能反应过来之前突然伸出手抓住胶带的一端拉开，露出印刻在血管下方的皮肤上的六个小小的单词。

_Get off me, you Scouse twat_

Stevie瞪着他，然后低下头，又抬起头。

“ _搞什么？_ ”

Jamie的脸涨得和他的球衣一样红，他猛地甩开Stevie的手：“我妈说我的那位可能不是利物浦人。”他嘟哝道，眉毛纠在一起，就像他每次不知所措的时候一样。

Stevie翻了个白眼：“那你觉得呢？”

“不知道。”Jamie看上去想给谁一拳，“我说，也许灵魂伴侣这回事根本就是扯淡。反正什么人都有可能叫我Scouse twat。”

“不懂。大概是你会…” Stevie扬起眉毛，“和什么绑定了。”

轮到Jamie来批判一番了。“那你的是什么？”他在谈话的走向变得更奇怪之前转变话题问道。

Stevie展示给他，手指抚摸着那凹凸不平的标记：“Hola，Steven. 听起来也不太像利物浦人，是不是？”

“跟你说了这都是瞎鬼。”Jamie说，把手揣回口袋里，愤愤地踢着地上的鹅卵石，“多年的骗局。”

“你爸妈的是配对的吗？”Stevie问。

Jamie看着脚下，手握着拳说：“是。”

对曼联的比赛总是一团乱，哪怕只是预备队。Jamie这次在看台上看比赛，还不能够出场，尽管他的脚极其渴望回到球鞋里。曼联穿着红色。错误的那种红，Jamie不屑地想。只有一种红色，而Jamie他妈的绝对不会让那群曼狗偷走它。

那群男孩中的一个突然毫无征兆地抬起头。他的目光穿过人群和Jamie对上，然后有些困惑地转开。Jamie因为这突然的接触皱眉，虽然他也完全不懂这是什么意思。或者这是否有任何意义。

“那个人是谁？”他在赛后问Stevie。Stevie抬头看然后皱了皱鼻子，与此同时那个曼市佬走到一个可悲的小个子生姜头身边，弯腰和他耳语些什么。

“那是Neville，” Stevie轻蔑地说，“大的那个。这些讨厌的曼市佬总是晃来晃去招人烦。”

Jamie在听Stevie说话，但一阵突然的剧痛让他扭头转向Neville的方向。Neville正直直地看着他，不知怎么这让他有点害怕。“你说了什么吗？”他挪开视线，问道。

Stevie好像他说了什么疯话一样看着他：“没有，怎么了？”

“不知道，我好像听见谁说什么Scouse twats。”

“操，你比我想的还智障，” Stevie笑了，“我干嘛这么骂我自己啊？”

这是事实，但Jamie确实听见了什么。那几乎是冷酷的气喘吁吁，急促的吐息方式，元音单调平直的发音。但除了Stevie，他们周围并没有别人。

直到98年的德比，这都没有再次发生。Jamie几乎已经忘了，也没怎么琢磨灵魂伴侣这事；他觉得他总能找到个同样觉得这回事都是瞎扯的人。而与此同时，Stevie浪费了过多的时间寻找不说“hello” 而说“hola” 的国家。

“你觉得我该不该去西班牙？”有一次他问，听起来有点奇怪。

“为什么，这就想抛弃我们了？”

“没啥。”但他还是皱着眉看着他的清单。

还是那种感觉，和那次与Stevie和其他人一起在训练场时一样，令Jamie在他们做客老特拉福德浑身颤抖。这是他的第一场德比，由球衣组成的壮观红墙和观众席上传来的“我们赢了”的声浪，放往常而言确实棒极了。但并不是那种压力让Jamie漏掉了开始的两个球。是那种感觉：每当曼联压上时突然侵入他身体的颤栗。特别是当Scholes、—长大版的那个红毛矮子—接到Neville的横传后前压突入禁区时。但那应该没有什么，Jamie半场时想，试着忘掉他们正拜自己所赐零比二落后。Scholes看人的方式好像他希望所有人都化成灰，不可能是他。

于是Jamie做了个实验。注意到Neville再次在右侧套边时他行动起来，那种感觉已经在他手指尖涌动。Scholes逼近了他，但这次他做好了准备，连刮带蹭狠狠地撞向他，抢过球权并破坏了进攻。他看到Scholes张开嘴然后—

然后什么也没有。Scholes发出了愤怒的抗议声，爬起来追球。那种感觉也消失了。Jamie闭上眼睛往地上吐了口水，心跳逐渐恢复正常。

“我不敢相信你以为Paul Scholes是你的灵魂伴侣，” Stevie在更衣室听Jamie说了之后偷笑道，“卧槽。那个傻逼基本上是最曼狗的曼狗了。估计也就他妈的Gary Neville比他还糟。”

“是啊。” Jamie同意道，虽然他还是不明白，还是想不通。可能灵魂伴侣这倒霉玩意儿就是解释不通的。有一瞬间他简直不想做人。

一段时间之后，他学会了应对这个。每当那种感觉来袭—在曼彻斯特的酒店里，或者在国家队比赛期间的某个偏远城市时—他都去跑个步，听着自己的脚步声，让专注盖过那阵颤栗。这变得越来越容易。有时候Stevie会来和他一起跑，不知怎么他一直没事，好像他并不会像Jamie一样被肚子上时不时的重击感困扰。

“也许是因为你已经认识那个人了但我还不认识我的。”有天午餐时Stevie说，听起来比平时更机智一些，不过这也说明不了什么。Jamie哼了一声。

“也许我哪天被车撞了就不用对付这破事儿了，”他回嘴道，眯眼盯着他的意大利面好像那里面有答案一样，“我们能换换吗？我非常愿意用一个利物浦黑子换一个西班牙爱神。”

Stevie摇摇头，傻笑着：“没门，Carragher。等我找到了那个人我们要天天大声做爱，你和你的反利物浦混蛋就可以吵架祈祷你们能跟我俩灵魂互换。”

Jamie在夜店里忘了这回事，虽然这可能不是忘记这事儿最好的方式。那里有不少漂亮的人和廉价啤酒让他振作起来，尽管有时候他会注意到他们手腕上的字，而那完全不是他对他们说的第一句话。

还有，当然了，足球。

Jamie沉醉于此，沉醉于那些大场面，咆哮，嘲笑和碾压般的铲球；他觉得他仿佛是为此而生的，从蓝变红无损他的骄傲，码头工人暗红色的围巾绕在他脖子上。

他们接近了。他们落后。他们再次接近。明年总会是他们的年份，直到那不再是。曼市佬们用他们卑鄙的手摸过奖杯，而Neville作为他们中最可恶的一个总是在那儿，咆哮着亲吻他的队徽。

Jamie梦里都是如何从Neville那张老鼠脸上抹去他愚蠢的笑容，如何佩戴着奖牌亲吻他自己的队徽。他恨他，他恨他们，而这种念头只驱使他义无反顾地向前。

每个人都在喊。Jamie脚下运球用火车脱轨般的速度前突，Stevie在他边上，Harry在前方要球。如果—他没让自己期待，只是去 _做_ 了—曼联的球门就在他前方，如果他摆腿射门—

_嘭_ 。什么非常沉重的东西直直撞上了他，他感觉膝盖一软蹭到地上，四肢和球衣缠在了一起。球慢慢滚出了边线，曼联支持者们在鼓掌，Jamie转过去和那个毁了他的荣耀的机会的傻逼对峙—

“Fuck off，you Manc wanker！”

“Get off me, you Scouse twat！”

一切突然凝固了。

比赛一定还在进行，因为足球不会为任何人停下，但Jamie什么也听不到了。裁判是安静的，Stevie在大叫但没有声音传来。Neville朝他眨眼，他的嘴张着，额头上的褶皱更深了。

Jamie深吸了一口气。然后一切都恢复了正常；裁判过来了，球在角旗边停着，Smicer喊着让他回位。他朝自己的球门跑去，安菲尔德观众的呼喊声充满他的耳朵，和他砰砰的心跳声一样响亮，他的脉搏跳得飞快，“Scouse twat”的声音像提示警报一样一遍遍在他耳边环绕。冷酷的单调发音和急促的气喘吁吁，还有说出这个词的那个人的犹疑的含糊不清。

“不可能。” Stevie低沉缓慢地说，仿佛他都开始怀疑自己的呼吸。

Jamie该死的几乎无法鼓起勇气说出来。他试着不去想，但Gary天杀的Neville和他那穿透天灵盖的眼神总是像病毒一样无法驱逐。真见鬼，他甚至列了个单子一项一项写出这为什么是错了，这可能是技术失误或什么低级错误之类的借口，但什么都说不通。只有一件事能说得通。

“你是要告诉我，” Stevie批判性地扬起眉毛，“Gary Alexander 他妈的Neville，曼彻斯特第一混蛋，是你的该死的灵魂伴侣？”

Jamie想死。

“哦我操，” Stevie爆发出一阵非常不合时宜的傻笑，“这是我这辈子听过的最搞笑的傻事。一定得告诉Michael。”

“靠不要，” Jamie惊恐绝望地瞪大眼睛，“你一个字也不许说，Gerrard，不然我会铲得你几周站不起来。”

“切，” Stevie笑得像个欠揍的傻子，Jamie真的很想暴揍他，“这真的太搞笑了。你准备怎么办？”

Jamie受了太大的惊吓，还没想到他需要对此采取点什么措施。“也许要是我什么都不做他就能把这事儿忘了然后滚的远远的，”他提议道，向后倒枕在硬邦邦的塑料上，“反正我肯定不会去找他说话的。”

Stevie同情地拍拍他的肩。“振作点，”他说，虽然Jamie敢说自己一走他就会迫不及待地告诉所有人，“悲惨地孤独终老也比跟一个曼狗约会好，嗯？”

“是啊，” Jamie说，慢慢吐出一口气。不仅是曼狗还是最糟的那个，拳头紧握，痛恨利物浦，浑身傲慢。一团狗屎。“反正这我已经有经验了。”

之后他们的第一次国家队集训时，Scholes堵住了他。

“所以，”他说。

就这一个字，Jamie就知道他从来不是个健谈的人，但他背后还是冒出一阵冷汗。

“怎么？”他试图回击，把手揣进口袋。

Scholes不耐烦地抱起手臂：“别像Joey Barton铲球一样混，Carragher。如果你们是他妈的灵魂伴侣，你就不会像你装得那么混蛋。”

Jamie被自己和Joey Barton相提并论冒犯到了，他几乎想为了这个吵下去，但他迫使自己这次关注更重要的话题。“你怎么知道我们是？”他警惕地说，“这么多年叫我Scouse twat的人多了去了。”

“叫Gaz Mac wanker的人也多了去了，” Scholes指出，“但他们手腕上可没也印着他说的话。”

Jamie能看出他正努力憋着笑，仿佛这情况有多好笑一样。要不是周围有人他会揍他的。

“Neville可以滚过来自己跟我说。”

Scholes做了个鬼脸。

“你知道Gaz。他宁可自我了断也不会跟利物浦人好好说话。”

现在Jamie开始恼火了：“你觉得我比他见我更愿意见他吗？相信我，我恨曼市佬超过他恨我们。”

“听着，” Scholes叹了口气，“我对你们这些拉扯来回的求爱方式没兴趣。就去跟他谈谈，好吗？到时候你可以是更成熟的那个。”

“我现在就是。” Jamie垫垫脚强调道。要是目光可以杀人那Jamie现在已经成为非自然死亡调查对象了。

“有趣。反正有个死敌灵魂伴侣的不是我。”

他朝Jamie不情愿地挥挥手，然后转身带着Jamie从没见过的轻快晃出了房间。虽然Jamie不愿承认，但他是对的；Neville肯定宁愿被憋到自焚，可如果什么都不说Jamie也会被憋死。这意味着他得去找到Gary Neville。然后和他谈谈。谈爱。该死。

“真见鬼。”他狠狠的叹了口气。Stevie的说法就那么容易。

他努力了。没人能指责他的努力。他们去球场前Jamie轻轻怼了一下Stevie，然后朝坐在那里正等着Beckham的Neville走去。他看到Jamie过来的第一反应是立刻移开视线看向窗外，因为好吧这可能容易多了。

“你好，” Jamie说，同时已经想逃开去死一死了。他活了25年，可从没想过会对一个曼市佬说‘你好’，更别说那个人还是Gary Neville了。

操蛋的灵魂伴侣Gary Neville，光是想着就令人做呕。

而这个曼彻斯特人什么也没说。Jamie坐了下来。

“听着，”他说，手指以仿佛要捏爆什么东西的力度狠狠地掐进手掌，“这个事儿。我们得谈谈。”

“不。” Neville简洁地回答。

“我被个生姜矮子恐吓了，Neville。我要把这件事解决了，然后我们就不管它了。”

“不。” Neville重复道。听起来很有说服力。

“Neville，” Jamie几乎要伸手把他那老鼠脸上愚蠢的小胡子扯下来了，“就该死的也配合一下，行吗？我也不想要这个，但无视它它也不会消失的。”

Neville最终转过来看他。他皱着眉，Jamie意识到自己从没见过他别的表情。总是对什么愤愤不满。Jamie猜想一定是自己这个利物浦佬的出现碍着他的眼了，走神地想着他能不能有其他的情绪。

“你坐在他的位置上了。”

Jamie扭过头看到Beckham安静而抱歉地站在那里，著名的金发朝后梳起，比Jamie敢幻想得还要英俊。

他站了起来。

他们二比三输给了丹麦，然后返程回家。英格兰就是这样的；这是他们毫无缘由就为之自豪的中途之家。加油英格兰，诸如此类。Jamie从来不唱国歌，他不知道这会不会对他不利。他无意识地注意到，Neville也是这样。

成为足球明星的一个好处就是你可以花一大笔钱买房子，所以Jamie一攒到足够的钱就这么做了。不是什么白金汉宫一样的豪宅，但也还不错。房子有舒适宽敞的客厅，卧室都在楼上，舒服的沙发，还有他在圣约翰商场能买到的最大的电视。Stevie进门后五分钟就倒在沙发上宣布占领了这个位置。

“起来，” Jamie抱怨道，但Stevie指着门框上方挂着的大号利物浦徽章强调了自己作为利物浦队长的权利，并要求完全的忠诚和毫无犹疑的服从。

“现在去给你的队长做个三明治。”

“滚蛋。”

“我饿了。”

“起码把电视开开。只许放足球，不许看【加冕街】什么的烂剧。”

Jamie的烹饪技巧和他的洗衣技巧一样处于完全不存在的水平。他烤了四片面包，然后才想起来做烤三明治好像应该先把料夹在里面再送入烤箱。

“这肯定很难吃。”

“没事，反正球也很难看。”

等他终于把这堆食物弄成了卖相看得过去的火腿和奶酪，Jamie喜滋滋地把它们装进盘子端出来，但在看到电视上唯一转播的比赛是曼联的时候他的胃口瞬间消失了。

Stevie倒是照吃不误：“反正都不咋地。”他说。

“闭嘴吧。”

“要不我换个频道？或者你想看看你男朋友？”

“我要揍你了。”

“我能吃了你的那份吗？”

Jamie嘴角抽搐了一下，他把盘子推给Stevie但眼睛紧盯着电视。Neville正控着球，而他—踢得挺好的。很显然，Jamie之前从没看过曼联的比赛，而他们交手的时候他基本上只专注于放倒所有不是自己队友的人。当然他大概知道他们是怎么踢的；快速，直接，深入边路。对对手有必要的了解。但他从未像 _这样_ 看过他。

Neville看起来总是知道球会往哪里去。他就像猎犬一样；他纠缠，追逐，跟踪，恐吓只为了让对方放弃球权。并且，他带着信念踢球。他似乎并不会设想胜利，因为那就是他的预期。这不是因为自傲；这只是纯粹的，简单的理解，曼联会赢，因为他们就是更好的一方。

这和Jamie为利物浦踢球的方式一样。

说实话，Jamie其实没怎么想那件事。他在某一篇不相信这件事的文章里读到一种说法，灵魂伴侣是人类社会人造的一种概念。你手腕上印着某个人对你说的第一句话并不代表什么。可能是举头六尺之上的什么人对我们的恶作剧，“看看你们都会想点什么”。完全没有浪漫的意味。

所以这没关系。他不需要喜欢Gary Neville。他想怎么恨Gary Neville都行。这也并不意味着他一定会孤独终老，只是说明他需要变通一下。

“好了，这是出场名单。David守门。Ashley，Sol，John和Gary。Becks，Frank，Steven，Scholesy，还有Michael和Wayne。记着，这是半决赛了。”

这是欧洲杯。欧洲杯，而Jamie得坐在板凳上。Jamie Carragher，来自布特尔。这个想法令他小小得哼笑了一声，然后想起谁能上场让他稍微僵硬了一下。

Neville，可以预见，完全没看他。Stevie好像是有点为他遗憾地看了他一眼，但Jamie足够了解他，知道他仍然觉得这非常搞笑。

他们和葡萄牙对阵，然后被野蛮的，狂暴的战斗摧毁了。Mickey开场三分钟就进球了，Neville之后送出一个极具威胁的传中，但Rooney不到半小时就扭伤了脚踝，Jamie知道他不行了。整场比赛都很胶着，Jamie边看边手指深深地抠进座椅。然后葡萄牙进球了，在离终场还有六分钟的时候。Postiga，他一整个赛季都没怎么进球。一整个赛季。

三十八年的痛苦，像歌里唱的那样。

无论如何，这都是他的国家。一直都是。他身披印着圣乔治肩章的球衣举起金色奖杯的期望从未超过举起联赛冠军奖杯的渴望，但那也是他的梦想。他们倾尽全力比赛，他看着场上的Neville们，Beckham和Campbell，不知道他们是如何承受这一切的。Neville参加了96，98和00年的大赛。Jamie觉得他完全有理由放弃然后直接退出。

但他没有。他踩上草坪，咆哮，重回战场。他守着防线，逼迫后防的四个人一起守住阵型。

加时赛。葡萄牙再次进球。Lamps抢到球，转身，应声入网。二比二。

该死的点球。

Jamie的心脏快要从嘴里跳出来了，虽然他根本不想看。Stevie坐在他的一侧，Scholes坐在另一边。他俩都没有说话。Sven警觉地眨眼，插着口袋。其他球员们站成一排互相揽着，曼彻斯特和利物浦人站在一起，除了Neville，他自己站在一侧，目光如炬地盯着罚球。

Beckham失球。这不是童话会有的情节。

Jamie的目光转来转去直到他开始头疼，试图记着比分。 _如果他们罚丢，我们就赢了_ _—_ _如果我们丢了，他们晋级_ _—_ _如果_ _—_

最终是Darius Vassell终结了这个。他们都累了，但Vassell是那个罚球被扑出的人，是那个很长一段时间里会让自己的名字和最近的失利连在一起的人。

三十八年的痛苦，像歌里唱的那样。

但是，Neville。

Neville先走向了Phil。拉过他，让Phil的手臂环过他的肩膀架在那里，和他说着什么Jamie听不见的话。Jamie从没见过他这几乎是温柔的样子。Phil陷进他的拥抱，仿佛Neville的话语是他唯一能抓住的东西。

他们还停留在场上。自然，Neville下一个走向Beckham，揽过他的肩膀。Jamie想起这是他们不在一起的第一个赛季。Beckham转过了身。

Stevie对待利物浦的方式仿佛他对此负有责任，他和球员们谈话鼓励他们振作，但他对待英格兰的方式仿佛英格兰 _赋予_ 他责任，而他比任何人都更认真。现在他站在场地中间，手紧紧抓着球衣，粗重急促地喘息着。

Jamie朝他走去，但Neville已经在那里了。他弯腰向Stevie伸出一只手，Stevie抬起头接受了。他将他拉进一个拥抱。Jamie知道他们认识很久了，但他从没想过这样的事，毕竟Gary Neville恨利物浦佬。

这有些—他不知道。他不知道Neville除了咆哮撕咬之外还有这一面。Jamie把手放回外套口袋，仅此一次地越过Stevie的肩头对上Neville的眼睛。Neville和他对视了很久。然后Mickey抓住了他的衣服，Jamie让自己被他领走了。

他觉得他无法就这样翻过这一页，于是在飞机上他站起来走向曼联球员们。Stevie看到了他不过什么也没说。

他们五个人安静地坐在那边。说实话，大家都是很沉默。Jamie在Neville面前停下，Neville抬起头；他的眼中有熟悉的尖锐，不过不那么浓重，像是他没什么对峙的意思。

“谢谢，” Jamie有点无意义地挥了挥手，“为了Stevie。他很受打击。”

Neville顿住了。其他人像他要发疯了一样瞪着他。

“没事，”他最后说道，“为了英格兰，这回事。”

Jamie点点头，歪了歪脑袋，手插在口袋里。这不算什么交谈，但也没有针锋相对的敌意。进展，也许。Stevie在他回座位时咧嘴坏笑，Jamie懒得理他。

也或者没什么进展。

他们在九月再次对阵，德比带来的这种熟悉的残酷，野蛮的气息让Jamie又爱又恨。Neville眼中没有个人，只有利物浦这个群体。就像龙与屠龙者的故事一样。

Silvestre进了两个球。他们曾经非常接近签下Silvestre。Jamie感到嘴里苦涩的余味，他狠狠地咬住嘴唇让血腥味盖住一切。血是红色的。Gary Neville是红色的。

他想停下，但这首歌一遍遍回荡在他的脑子里，从遥远看台上的球迷那里传来，从场上站在他对面的男人身上释放出来，刺激着他的神经。他恨该死的Gary Neville和他所代表的一切。他恨曼联。他希望他们都滚开去死。他们都是曼狗，所有人都是。

他最恨的，是他想着这些时不断浮现的Neville的脸。

另一件事尘埃落定。一个叫Xabier的家伙说了 _Hola_ _，_ _Steven_ ，然后Stevie陷入了一种循环，他对他的传球滔滔不绝，并在车里放喜怒无常的Phil Collins。他们赢得了欧冠时这变得更糟，但他们已经赢了欧冠，所以Jamie就不怎么在意了。

那个夜晚是流光溢彩的红，奖杯非常沉，周围的歌声比任何时候都悦耳。

当然，曼联在那个赛季的一无所获让这一切变得更美好了。

“你真的亲了他？”

Stevie有点尴尬地眨眼：“好像吧。”

“这他妈上电视了，哥们。” Jamie大笑着摇晃他的肩膀，“没事儿，挺好的。为你高兴。”

“我不确定是不是就定了，你懂吗。”

“你们是匹配的，不是吗？”

Stevie朝大家训练的方向看去。Xabi对上他的眼神，露出一个小小的会意的微笑，再迅速投入回训练。“是啊。”Stevie说，小心地看向Jamie。

Jamie摩挲着他手腕上的文字。只因为他最好的朋友是这样不代表所有人都是，他想。仍然有可能是搞错了。也许他只是对Neville叫他Scouse twat时特别敏感，纯粹是因为他是曼联先生之类的。这没什么意义。

“我觉得这不会出错的，Carra。”

Stevie似乎有些抱歉地看着他。Jamie耸耸肩。

他好像还想说些什么，但Xabi叫了 _Steven_ ，Stevie立刻满脸傻笑地离开板凳冲过去，这让Jamie咬紧嘴唇，手揣回口袋。

利物浦。足球。他们赢了欧冠，他是世界上最快乐的人。

他们在梅尔伍德训练备战对乌拉圭的比赛，曼彻斯特人为了这场英格兰的比赛得在利物浦受罪是Jamie觉得最好笑的事情。他听说Neville在挡车事件后不得不由几个警察护送，想着如果自己是个普通的利物浦佬他大概也会想去掀翻Neville的车。

公正地说，Neville看起来有点孤独。情况在Scholes退出，Beckham离开之后有了些变化。他变得安静了些，不太有发起冲突的意思，更多地坐在他自己的角落半个身子背对着Beckham，而Beckham看起来也不知道怎么应对这个。

Jamie也不知道。Jamie不在意。

他不太喜欢呆在利物浦的酒店，虽然这是球队的规定。他更喜欢自己的床。隔壁没住着一个曼市佬的时候入睡要容易很多。他琢磨着Stevie是不是把灵魂伴侣这档子事告诉教练了，除非把他的和Neville的房间安排在隔壁纯粹是为了惹毛他。

而Stevie在Jamie问任何问题前抢先说“我没跟Becks说话”只能证实了他的怀疑。

早早睡觉—或者说睡觉这件事—不太是Jamie的菜，于是他在午夜时分打开电视，有点幼稚地调大了声音。阿尔及利亚对布基纳法索的友谊赛，但所有人都很投入，而且看着别人争抢打斗其实挺有意思的。

墙上传来愤怒的一敲。Jamie仰起头咧嘴笑了，把声音开得更大。

又一声敲打。“ _闭嘴，_ _Carragher_ _，_ ”闷闷的声音透过石膏墙传来。住隔壁这件事让Jamie感到奇妙得满足，并几乎，几乎和当面扇Neville一巴掌一样棒。

一记重击，一声咒骂，然后是尖锐的敲门声。Jamie慢悠悠地走过去，鞋跟懒散地蹭过厚厚的地毯。Gary Neville站在门口，看起来比Jamie见过的任何时候都更生气，这简直太爽了。

“明天他妈的有比赛，Carragher，”他咬牙切齿道，“我想睡觉。”

“那挺好啊。” Jamie抱着手臂靠在门框上，充分利用了自己高出的5厘米。Neville不得不仰起头怒视着他，这实在很好笑。“不过看着不太成功啊。”

“因为你在看球。在大半夜。隔着墙我都能听见。”

“你看着也不需要什么美容觉。” Jamie夸张地扫视着Neville的脸，“反正也没什么用。”

“Carragher。我他妈没兴趣跟你吵。我要睡觉。”

“那你去Beckham屋里睡呗。”

话一出口Jamie就意识到他不该提这个，但Neville僵住了，肩膀看起来更加瘦削。Jamie张开嘴不知道该说点什么，然而Neville已经推开他冲进了房间。

“卧槽你干什么，Neville—”

Gary Neville在他的床上。Gary Neville在他的床上，在被单下面。诚然他是想制造混乱而不是什么色情的场景，但这仍是个Jamie从未想过的令人分心的景象。没想过会在他的房间，或世界上任何一个地方。完全没有。

“遥控器他妈的在哪儿？”

“不在—”

Jamie暗暗地骂了一句也爬上了床，只想着要赶紧把他的被子从曼彻斯特人的入侵中解救出来。他在毯子下面抓住了Neville给他脸上来了一下，Neville抓挠着回击朝Jamie下巴上挥了一拳，Jamie设法躲开了。Jamie抓住他的肩膀狠狠按住，Neville甩开他，转过身另一只拳头直冲Jamie的脑袋。Jamie高中男生的本能被唤醒了。他头猛地往下一撞让Neville失去了平衡，并抓住这个机会一记滑铲让他倒在床上。Neville从他被压制住的位置盯着他，喘着粗气。

Jamie眨了眨眼。也许这不再是关于遥控器。Neville看上去绝望地想说服他自己他不在意什么他不愿承认的东西。Jamie的目光移到Neville的手腕上，酒店昏暗的灯光下他勉强能辨认出 _Manc wanker_ 这几个字，感觉到自己的手腕上一阵颤栗。

“Gary，”他安静地说，这个名字在他嘴边如此清晰的意识让他几乎无法说出口。他手指下的Neville停下了挣扎，“遥控器在那边的桌上。”

他从Neville身上起来。他觉得自己好像要烧起来了，每一寸皮肤都要开始冒烟。Neville沉默地躺在那里，只有前胸微弱地起伏着。

反正Jamie也从未想要过这些该死的东西。

Neville过了很久才起身。他慢慢地动作着好像身体是玻璃做的，伸手拿过遥控器调低音量。阿尔及利亚组织了一次极有威胁的进攻，Soulama勉强挡出了射门。

“你睡不着？” Neville小心地，刻意地问。Jamie瞥了他一眼。现在他们并排坐着，Neville脸上有Jamie的手留下的一道红印。

“嗯，”他耸耸肩，“我睡的不多。就看看球。”

“连—” Neville瞥了一眼电视，“阿尔及利亚对布基纳法索都看？”

他的怀疑让Jamie笑了：“嗯，这怎么了？不都是足球。”

“谁踢得更好？”

“现在阿尔及利亚好点，但也就那么回事，看看他们的现在的形势。Bougherra这样的球员对他们来说就算不错了，但他也只能在克鲁郡打上比赛。”

Neville不断用探寻的余光瞟他，这让他有点不舒服：“你还看英冠？”

“还有更低级别的联赛，有时候非联赛也看。有时候情况不太好，也看看美国，亚洲，南美的比赛。”

“老天。你不需要看看什么医生吗？”

“我看到你这张丑脸就够了。”

Neville短促、尖锐地笑了一声，Jamie也不自觉地笑了。他没听过Neville的笑声。事实上他从没见过Neville笑，这样突如其来毫无预警，就像小孩子玩皮球时的欢快。

“你说你自己呢。这么多年我也没再看出什么改善。”

“所以说确实有过改善，嗯？”

“就跟你们签El Hadji Diouf改善进攻一样，没啥作用。”

Jamie不知道为什么，但他笑了起来。Neville也笑了，他也不知道为什么。Neville腿伸在床上用手撑着自己，他再次带着一种奇怪的紧绷感打量着Jamie，让Jamie有点不自在。

“为什么阿尔及利亚更好？”

这不是他听过的最奇怪的问题，但Jamie还是瞪着他。Neville抿着嘴，深思熟虑般皱着眉头回视着他。

“你认真的？”

“当然，为什么他们更好？”

“这个—” Jamie迫使自己开口，因为现在快凌晨一点了，他完全没力气不停地和Neville争吵，而过去的十分钟比之前的十年都更轻松，“他们后防很严，确保布基纳法索没有机会，你看。布基纳法索每次有机会都被断掉，他们防线很牢，很有破坏性，然后一拿到球权就立刻压上。”

他边说话边意识到Neville在他旁边安静地睡着了，头往前低着埋到胸前，手垂在身体两侧。他危险地慢慢歪向Jamie这一半床，而Jamie开始认真思考有多大可能Stevie或什么人会闯进他的房间寻求利物浦智慧的帮助，或者其他什么他能给的东西。

最终他决定不管怎么说，他其实没啥能给的。他关上电视叹了口气，靠在床头板上闭上眼。Neville的脑袋无声地落在他的肩头。如果他没看见，这有可能就没有发生，Jamie说服自己。

并且Neville落在他肩上的重量也没那么不舒服，不过幸运的是他在自己能进行更多胡思乱想之前睡着了。

Jamie在一阵头痛和一种“昨晚发生了什么坏事”的不安的胃痛的感觉中醒来。他揉揉头发打了个哈欠，转过头看到熟睡中的Gary Neville，一条手臂摊得离Jamie的某些敏感部位过于近了。

他没有立刻发出尖叫证明了他坚强的心理素质。

他小心翼翼地从Neville身边挪开，穿上一件上衣，摇摇晃晃地走到门口拉开门，看到Stevie正做出要敲门的手势。他冲Jamie扬起一条眉毛。

“你不来吃早饭吗，懒虫？你还记得我们今天晚上要比赛吧？”

“Gary Neville在我该死的屋里，Stevie。” Jamie小声说，尽最大努力不让声音因为紧张而升几个八度。

Stevie看起来像被死鱼抽在脸上。

“ _什么_ ？”

“Gary Neville。” Jamie朝门板后面那一言难尽的情况做了个绝望的手势，“在我屋里。”

“他为什么在你屋里？”

Stevie真的很努力地在理解整个情况，Jamie感谢他的共情。他自己也很努力地在试图理解整个情况。

“他过来吼我说我电视开太大声了然后我们打了一架然后我们聊了一阵然后我们就睡着了—”

“等等，你们睡着了？你们—一起睡的？”

“我们躺在一张床上，不代表我跟他睡了—”

“ _你们在一张床上_ ？”

“你他妈的再大点声Sven都要听见了。” Jamie叹了口气，仰头靠在墙上捂住脸，“我只是在跟他谈话，你懂的。停战啊，什么的。”

“为什么全世界最曼的曼市佬和最利的利物浦人会通过一起睡一觉来停战？”

“第一，‘最曼的曼市佬’是什么鬼，第二，我 _没有_ 跟他睡了，拜托。现在我该怎么办？”

“就把他留在那儿，说不定他因为尴尬就尬死了。”

Stevie同情地拍拍Jamie。Jamie在手掌里发出一声低沉的哀嚎。

“可能没那么糟，哥们。也许他啥都不会记得呢。他不是老说什么记不得我们上次赢得联赛是啥时候了，嗯？”

Jamie不敢相信自己在一个以诋毁利物浦为唯一目标的人旁边睡了一晚。早餐在一种凝重悲惨的静默中进行，而当Neville终于来到餐厅，Jamie没有抬头并假装没看到他脸颊上的红印。

安菲尔德的欢迎就像你踏进家门时奶奶的豌豆鸡肉浓汤的香味，唤起你不自知的思念。利物浦球迷们在聚光灯下闪烁着柔光。今晚他们唱着英格兰的调子，全都身披红色，尽管背后金色的印号提醒着他们那些从未拥有过的东西。

四十年的痛苦，像歌里唱的那样。

不过这次他们赢了。Jamie在开场半小时后被换上。Neville自然早就在场上了，在Beckham下场之后戴上队长袖标。他们一球落后但随后Crouchy头球破门，Neville怒吼着跳到他身上好像这是什么不得了的成就。这只是友谊赛，Jamie想，但带着一种就像看到Stevie喝醉酒之后自罚三巴掌时的恼火的喜爱，他不知道这是怎么回事。

然后Joe Cole将皮球以高尔夫般的弧线送入网袋，他们全都抱在了一起，浑身汗水喘着粗气，怒吼咆哮。看台上一阵沸腾的喜悦，就这一次没人朝Neville扔硬币。

_Gary_ 。Jamie揉了一把脸，然而为时已晚。当你和某个人严格来来说没睡但事实上确实一起睡了之后，很难不进展到叫名字的程度。

差不多凌晨时有人敲门。Jamie愤愤地拉开门，没好气地说“这个音量还不行—”

Gary抱着手臂，目光仿佛穿透了Jamie盯着不存在的一点，下巴坚决而顽固地绷紧，“你在看球赛？”

“今日赛事回放。” Jamie几乎是自然地站到一边让Gary进来，Gary几乎是自然地走进屋坐在床沿，“这次没让汉堡给砸了，嗯Neville？可惜你没得吃了。”

Gary嘲弄地回道：“你差劲透了。”

“拜托，” Jamie翘着的腿坐到他边上。他们的手指挨得很近，但没有碰到，“Joe的球可是我传的。我是助攻的助攻。”

“得了吧，谁他妈在意这个。那我还是联赛助攻助攻王呢。”

“你是联赛混蛋混蛋王吧。”

“起码不是乌龙王，嗯？”

这一种奇妙的舒适让整个情况有点令人不适，就像是玩火自焚了一样。Jamie不自在地换了个姿势。

“Neville—”

“你觉得比赛怎么样？” Gary打断了他，屏幕上Bent顶了一个Jamie见过的最烂的头球。Jamie吞咽了一下。别说到手腕上的字。

“还行吧。我们踢得更好。Carrick踢得不错，Joe在左路很好，Pete那个进球也是。基本上挺好的，虽然你漏了挺多次。可能可以多赢几个。算是世界杯前不错的热身。”

这一次Jamie保持了足够的清醒感受到Gary歪倒过来，压向他的下巴和抿起的嘴唇，手堪堪蹭到他的。

Jamie留在利物浦，而Gary回了曼彻斯特。他们都离胜利令人痛苦得接近，但这次的赢家来自南方，穆里尼奥带着傲慢的笑容拿下了91分。蓝色不适合奖杯，Jamie想到。他肯定Gary也有同样的想法。

“世界杯要来了。”这单纯的一句话毫无意义，但Jamie要强迫自己才能用平常心看待它。 _世界杯_ 。在德国比赛这种几乎有些畸形的美感意味着他们必须获胜。

“没有我最有洞察力的伙伴我可怎么办啊？” Stevie抱怨道。Jamie处在极度的兴奋之中完全无视了他。

“我无所谓，Stevie。这可是世界杯，我搞不好能上场呢。”

“无意打破你的美梦，卡拉多纳，但候选名单排你前面的还有好多号人呢。”

“我会把他们都做掉，” Jamie宣布，夸张地乱挥手臂差点就首先打到一个怒气冲冲的John Terry。Stevie拼命忍住一阵不合时宜的偷笑。“我知道所有人的弱点。把Rio扔进健身房他就出不来了。再给Ashely一箱钱。”

“那Neville呢？” Stevie有点挖苦地问。Jamie顺着他的目光看到Gary正看着他们，一只手撑着行李箱。Beckham走到他身边，于是Gary转身走开。Jamie感觉胸口被什么堵住了。

“给他利物浦2004-2005赛季集锦的DVD，”他说，“他会恶心得几周上不了场。”

对巴拉圭的比赛有些疲软无力，但英格兰球迷们在高唱，他们必须聆听。国家队不是俱乐部。它比忠诚更高，比利物浦或曼联更排他又更无处不在。小小的旗帜挂在森宝利超市外面，陌生人在酒吧里勾肩搭背，电器商店里放着Radio 5的直播。加油英格兰，它像一句咒语，一声咒骂，像饱经风霜的老人眼神闪烁着轻推过来的一组密码一样扩散开来。英格兰总是—有太多的词可以概括， _被摧毁，搞砸，失败_ ，然而—

信念引领着他们所有人。也许这都是妄想，是自高自大。Beckham主罚任意球，皮球划出一道他的任意球所具有的惊人优美的弧线冲入网袋。每四年一次圣乔治重出江湖，仍然记得66年的人们对酒高歌，每一句“我们能够小组出线”都暗含着潜台词“老天啊，说不定这次我们能赢”，因为希望总是伴随着他们的活跃得以留存。

加油英格兰。奖杯在等你，奖杯是你的。

Jamie最终实现了他的愿望。但不是以他期待的方式。说实话，也许二十岁的他不同意，但这完全不是他想要的方式。

那是在训练中发生的。在对特立尼达前一天他们分成两组五对五，Jamie倒抽一口冷气倒地的同时在另一组的Gary也倒在了地上。他很快起身，Gary还在地上。

“操，”他听到Beckham说。

他的小腿感到一阵断续的刺痛，Jamie设法摆脱这种感觉朝大家围着的地方走去，Gary闭着眼喘着粗气。

“怎么回事？”

“小腿拉伤了。”

“哦，靠。”

“看着挺严重的。”

“叫队医了吗？”

“拿担架来。”

Jamie没有说话。他跪下身子凝视着Gary，无法读出Gary的表情。Beckham也弯下腰，和Jamie对视了很久。Jamie发现自己在想Gary有没有和他说过他手腕上的字，有没有给他看过。

Jamie依然在想这是否意味着什么，在此刻。

一小时后Sven找他谈话，他吞咽了一下走进房间，不确定自己该有什么预期。他不是右后卫，但别人也不是。他猜测所有人都习惯了依赖总是全勤的Gary，没人想过给他找个替补。

他意识到自己也以一种不应该的方式习惯了总是全勤的Gary。这是国家队的事情，他严肃地告诫自己。没有别的。

“你知道，Gary受伤了。” Sven双手合十顶着指尖，“他可能要错过所有的小组赛，也许更多，现实地说。你能踢右后卫吗？”

“勉勉强强。” Jamie略带讽刺地回答，Gary会为这个自豪的。Sven忍住一个笑容。

“你明天首发。” Sven做出结束谈话的手势。Jamie迅速离开他的办公室，头也不回像是害怕这一切会像海市蜃楼一样消失。他明天要首发了。明天。首发。在世界杯。 _世界杯_ 。

“Becks跟我说你要上了。”

“哦，嗯。”

“那我们要完蛋了。”

Gary挤出了一个笑容，Jamie回应了他为了让他好受点。这一定让他生不如死；带着黄金一代，最好的右后卫这些说辞，四年之后又一次从世界杯离场，并且都不是他自己的过错。

“呃，Carragher，盯着人，别盯着球。别怕争抢铲球，你没怕过。注意站位意识。你估计没这种意识，但还是注意一下。”

“我不需要 _唠叨_ ，Neville。”

“你需要非常多的唠叨，Carragher。你连袜子都穿不好吧。”

“那是因为我脚大。你知道大家都说脚大代表什么。”

在他们所处的状态下这是个非常危险的发言，它萦绕在Jamie耳边，悬在他们之间的方式让Jamie讨厌。Gary深吸了一口气，过了一会儿才再次开口。

“到时候跟我说说情况，嗯？”

Jamie笑了，绷紧了嘴角。他的胸口一阵疼痛。

“当然。我可等不及让你批判我了，是不是。”

特立尼达和多巴哥不算什么强队。不论如何，他们都背负着一个曾经有过荣光的国家的期许。开场两分钟时Jamie玩儿票式地抡了一脚35码开外的远射，觉得自己今天至少达到了那些前锋的一半水准。确实，Mickey错过了一次机会，之后Crouchy也是。Lamps也尝试了一次远射，Jamie挺高兴地感觉自己简直和英格兰最强中场得分手不相上下。

不过其实没什么可得意的，半场结束双方互交白卷。Jamie阻挡了John的一次进攻，这差不多是他的全部贡献。在更衣室里他试着回想Gary会做些什么，他那些快速的跑动和美丽的直入禁区的横传。

可能不至于 _美丽_ ；是像样的。那么说有点太慷慨了。

于是他试着那么做，尽全力在右侧往返跑动让Beckham注意到了他，习惯了另一张脸，另一个号码的Beckham。Crouchy几乎接到了他的一个横传并几乎进球， _那_ 该会怎么样啊，世界杯上的一次助攻；但这是英格兰，永远都是会怎样而不是已经怎样。

最终他在60分钟左右下场，之后他们以两粒来得稍晚，无关紧要的进球二比零获胜。这没什么特别的。但英格兰又拿到了3分，而Jamie得到了一次光荣的国家队出场。也许，这可以是很多东西的开始。

“说真的我都要睡着了。原来你一直坐板凳都是这种感觉？”

“去你的，Neville。我今天高光着呢。”

“要不是我不能上场你今天也得坐在那儿。”

“你老胳膊老腿可不是我的错。”

“对老大哥尊重点。”

“尊重是需要争取的，老家伙。”

“就和上场机会一样？”

下一个对手是瑞典，来势汹汹的Ibrahimovic，Larsson和Ljungberg。Gary再次坐在场边，这一次Jamie在国歌之后看向他，看到他带着仿佛也要出场比赛的决心眉头紧锁。 _All right_ _，_ _you Manc wanker_ ，他想着，满意地看到Gary听见这个猛地抬起头，朝他翻了个白眼。 _给你看看我的决心_ 。

他身体力行。一遍又一遍的拼命，尽力适应他的新位置，在右侧不懈的折返跑，回追，占位。英格兰在拼命。这仿佛是他们一直以来的做法。开场三分钟Mickey就以看起来非常，非常不妙的方式扭伤了膝盖然后下场，Jamie的胃在呼啸声中难受地扭动了一下。

英格兰尽力了而他们非常接近完蛋，他们总是几乎完蛋。Joe率先进球但中场休息后瑞典通过角球扳平比分，皮球势不可挡地划入网袋。Larsson把球打到Jamie的手臂上，Jamie惊恐地看着皮球仿佛是慢动作一样地飞向自家球门，Larsson会和自己直接进球一样愉快，Robinson勉强碰到了球但那仍然不够—

皮球最终砸在了横梁上，而Stevie之后凭借自己拿手的头球打破了焦灼的平局。他高高跃起，甩头破门，然后带着最闪亮的笑容奔向红白球衣的队友。看台上的人们在咆哮。Jamie也在咆哮，虽然八十九分钟时对手的扳平进球打破了这一切，但这不是死亡结局。这就是他们，不是吗；他们振作，他们倒下，他们继续向前。十六强。加油英格兰。

“你到最后都快死了，是不是？难为你了，难得踢满九十分钟。”

“板凳坐得怎么样啊？看起来你没学会点谦虚？”

“你继续那么垃圾发挥我就没法谦虚了。”

这几乎是一种固定仪式了，Gary会来Jamie的房间一起看看赛事集锦再斗斗嘴。现在他会在睡着之前就离开，不过Jamie其实不怎么在意。他单纯看重Gary的存在；他的聪明，冷静和诙谐幽默让Jamie保持平和，脚踏实地。如果没有人来挑剔评价他的表现，他现在一定已经膨胀到不知道哪里去了。

Jamie没和Stevie讲过，他怀疑Gary也不会告诉Beckham。其实也没什么好说的；只是两个伙计谈谈话。作为朋友。不是灵魂伴侣，不是曼市佬和利物浦人。只是朋友。

Jamie被自己吓到了。

对阵厄瓜多尔的比赛Hargreaves补了空缺，于是Jamie意识到自己第一次和Gary一起坐在了替补席上。他从没和Gary一起看过现场比赛所以这感觉有点奇怪，这种鲜明的和他站在一边支持同一支队伍的感觉。它带来了一种Jamie无法用语言描述的不同。

加油英格兰。加油。四分之一决赛就在眼前。

比赛进行得缓慢而艰苦，简直像一位半死不活的马拉松运动员龟速爬向终点。他们并没有受到什么真正的威胁，问题是他们自己无法 _得分_ 。最后Beckham再一次拯救了大家。又一记他精通的任意球直挂死角，他高举起双手庆祝。

那是Jamie整场比赛唯一一次余光瞟向Gary。Gary半笑着张着嘴，仿佛要说些什么。他的头发在耳后卷曲着，乱糟糟的刘海毫无美感，仍然是Jamie多年认知里的讨厌老鼠脸曼狗。

Jamie有点期待Gary会转过来，会和他对视看到他了然的眼神和笑容，但他没有。他只完全专注在比赛上，皱着眉头双手握拳。然后Jamie上场准备表现一番不过麻烦还是找上了他，他因为拖延时间拿了一张Gary之后肯定会品头论足的黄牌。

_之后_ ，就好像他有所期待，而期待的不安没有尽头。他将他的期望寄托在另一件事上。他等到了终场哨声然后膝盖一软，英格兰进八强了，三狮的标志印在他的衣服上，雷米特杯依然闪闪发光。

“小腿怎么样？”

“还好。队医说我对葡萄牙可以出场。”

“然后把我踢出去，嗯？操你的。”

“谁都知道你就是—怎么说—替我暖草坪的。”

Gary看上去话一出口就后悔了，Jamie呛到了。

“ _暖草坪的_ ？老天，Neville，你得好好学学怎么吵架，说真的。”

“用不着。我说‘乌龙球’就行了，是不是？”

Jamie笑了起来。电视屏幕上英格兰球员们围成一个大圈，镜头拉到看台上，身穿红白色的观众们挥舞着手臂，迎接崭新的旅程。英格兰还从未突破过十六强但这是英格兰，所以每一步都应该被看作一种成就。

“你觉得我们有机会吗？” Gary问。他从未在他们半场结束走下场地之外的时候对Jamie说过 _我们_ ，并且后面没有接着“会他妈的毁灭你们”。

“不知道。葡萄牙前面挺一般的，但我们也是。”

“你也是。我受伤了，我没责任。”

“你再这么说我我就让你再受伤一次，混蛋。”

Gary咧嘴笑着翻身下床朝门口走去。Jamie心头一紧，几乎要开口让Gary留下但Gary已经走了，门被轻轻地关上。

还有什么情感不曾存在于体育运动之中？

Gary回到了首发阵容，而Jamie留在板凳上。通常这会让他恼火，但现在有更大更重要的事情要担心。巴西或者法国在前方等着英格兰。

这只是一场比赛，只有九十分钟。又或者不是这样。皮球从Gary身上反弹然后Tiago几乎要进球，但他没有踢准。三分钟之后Gary送出了一记像样的—不至于美丽的—手抛球直入禁区，Lampard卸下了球但没人在那儿接球射门。伯仲之间，这种毫无意义的形容Jamie听了太多次，但这就是足球不是吗。没有谁是受偏爱的；技术指南和球员介绍都不算数。

红色球衣，白色球衣，运球，抢球，高出横梁。半小时之后Jamie失去了时间概念，只用射门的次数和丢掉的机会的数量来计时。Stevie被穿裆的一刻。Gary在边路奔跑的一刻。Beckham打中人墙的一刻。

（还有Terry吃黄牌的一刻，他可能会错过半决赛，不过那还是太遥远的事，不敢妄想的事。）

半场结束；他们缓步走进更衣室，Sven掐紧着手说他们能做得更好。Jamie环视四周，所有人的表情都僵硬而凝重。空气中悬浮着带着不详气息的绝望。

但外面的人群还在高唱国歌，Hargreaves不知疲倦地奔跑，Ronney疯狂射门，一定，一定会—

Beckham下场。Gary现在在Jamie这一侧，Jamie看到他接过袖标时脸上的痛苦，但除此以外他没有别的表示。Jamie在Beckham坐到板凳上时拍了拍他的手；他至少能做到这个。

Ronney下场，1998重演。Jamie咬紧牙关，尝到嘴里苦涩的血腥味。

射偏，射失，一次又一次。先是Lampard然后是Cole，现在英格兰占据上风了，为什么他们不能进球—

加时赛。Stevie的球衣都在滴水，有些诗意地让Jamie想起Gazza的眼泪。Gary毫不放松地保持严肃，完美地承担了队长的角色。Jamie意识到某种程度上，他也将他当成了自己的队长。

Sven叫了他的名字；Jamie几乎没有听到，但他的双脚将他带到场地边，脱掉替补背心。他脑子里不断回响着“我们能赢”，就像一种保证，可进球迟迟没有到来。他和Lennon击掌后跑上场，经过Gary身边时和他对视了一下。大屏幕上有位脸上画着两道亮红色的英格兰球迷向前探着身体，Jamie几乎能看到从话语中迸发的伤痛。

四十年的痛苦。

1-0

1-1

2-1

Jamie很久以前刚刚出道的时候就学习过点球。

他知道应该将球放到地上有标记的地方，然后站在球的后方。他知道守门员应该站在门线上，周围不能有任何人干扰。他知道你想怎么助跑都可以。

但他忘记了等吹哨。他的心随着进球剧烈跳动，然而Pereira朝他得意地咧嘴，把球还回来。第二次机会都事出有因，他沉下肩，不去想他们身上压着整个国家的重量。不去想比他更优秀，更有经验的Lampard和Stevie都射失了点球，他还能有多少机会。总是有龙和屠龙者的故事的。躺在草地上的皮球没有什么不同，和在梅尔伍德一样，和在布特尔Jamie老家的后院一样。他深吸一口气，低下头。哨音吹响。

故事的结局是这样的：英格兰会输掉点球。

Rooney是替罪羊，丘吉尔式的防守是最后挽回的尊严。Eriksson的笑容表明他已经经历了太多。“是啊，你可以说我们是丘吉尔式的表现，”他说，“但我们出局了。”

所有人都会说他们预见到了结果，但这只是一半的事实。曾做出悲观预测的记者们自证清白，用完全不同的方式描写他们的失败。电器商店关掉了广播，等待又一个四年。

在场地上，Jamie无视了那些尖叫着的身穿红衣的人，那本可以是他们。Stevie跌坐在草坪上，Jamie想要走过去把他拉起来对着他哭泣，但他的双腿已经无法支撑，疲倦地站不住身体。可他只踢了两分钟然后射丢了点球，他他妈的根本不该感到疲倦。

Terry在旁边弯下身子。Lampard坐在地上抱着头。Rio跪着，一只手紧紧揪着草皮仿佛在做什么祈祷。故事的结局总是这样，最终所有人都瘫倒在地上，精疲力尽不知道还能做什么。

Gary站着，Jamie模糊地意识到这一点。蓝黄色的袖标仍然缠在他大臂上，他双手叉腰，绷紧下巴低头站在那里。他比Jamie踢得更久。他比Jamie失去过更多。Jamie仰视着他，和他的船生死与共的船长。威严而沉默，等待着不会降临的神迹。

然后他慢慢的吐出一口气朝Rio走去，拍拍他的肩膀，伸出手把他拉起来。他将他们一个个送回球员通道，简单说一句话或短暂的一个支撑，环住Lampard的脖子，揽过Beckham的腰。他握住Stevie的手拉他站起身。Jamie看着他走过来，仿佛慢动作一样，周围的一切都逐渐消失。

Gary握住他的手将他拉进一个拥抱。他们谈论过足球，打过架但从未像这样几乎是亲密地接触过，他们共享了一种悲伤。Jamie的手指紧紧按在Gary的背上，脸埋进他的头发里，Gary转过来靠着Jamie的胸膛，一时间无人说话。

仿佛过了很久，但实际上只是一瞬间。Gary放开他，Jamie步履蹒跚地走向球员通道，Stevie已经在那等着他，他的脸上一片空白。Jamie走近时他朝球场的方向扬头：“你看。”

Jamie看过去。Gary，一个五次从大赛中出局的男人，正在和所有的葡萄牙球员握手，逼迫自己上前恭喜胜利者们，不流露出一点苦涩的痕迹。他表情平和，动作冷静，坚韧的运动员精神体现在每一次握手中。这是最高的风范，这是作为队长的素质，是成为Jamie永远无法成为的更成熟的那个人。

Jamie仍然不知道这是什么；他不 _爱_ Gary Neville，因为那是个太过强烈不能随意使用的词。他不确定自己是欣赏他还是尊敬他，因为无论如何他还是一个卑鄙的曼狗。并且他当然还是不认为他们手腕上的字有任何意义。

但他不恨他。至少他确定这个，不论这意味着什么。

一声敲门。Jamie眼睛亮起来走过去，看到Stevie站在门外时动摇了一下。Stevie探究地看着他，但Jamie克制住了任何表情抿起嘴。

他们出门去找了个地方安静地喝了一杯，因为输球而不受瞩目不被打扰。他们没怎么说话。Jamie知道Stevie比他更受打击，于是他把一杯杜松子酒推过去，看着Stevie。

他们凌晨两点时摇摇晃晃地走回酒店，Stevie成功地酩酊大醉，Jamie把他塞进他的房间然后走回自己的房间，只短暂地看了旁边的房门一眼。

就这样。

那个拥抱和Jamie最后一个晚上的缺席似乎造成了什么后果，尽管Jamie自己也搞不清到底发生了什么。下一次国家队集训时Gary刻意地躲开了他，在咖啡厅里擦过他的肩膀走开，在Jamie被换上的时候垂下目光不和他对视。三月他们对阵时曼联舒服地排名榜首，O’Shea在Scholes被罚下之后打进了该死的制胜球，Neville在球场的另一侧咆哮，Jamie苦涩地转开眼神。

反正那肯定也行不通，他想道，尽管他脑海里的某一个角落仍然觉得 _有可能_ 。

队友们在对阵维拉前聚到Stevie家，电视上放着天空体育转播的曼联对博尔顿，Xabi在厨房里一丝不苟地切洋葱。Jamie帮他看着意大利面，突然外面传来一声惊呼。

“哎呦，Carra。”

Jamie放下搅拌刀走过去靠到门框边。Gary Neville倒在地上脸埋在草坪里，队医围在他身边。就在上周Jamie还看着他在安菲尔德像只孔雀一样耀武扬威。沙发上坐着的几位队友摇摇头。

“这个得几周。” Stevie说。Gary一瘸一拐地下场，同时Jamie感到脚踝一阵钻心的疼痛。他的腿发软，不得不抓住门框的边缘撑着自己才避免倒在地上。

“不止。”他绷紧着下巴说。

Gary没有参加国家队比赛。球迷们重新聚集，这次Terry戴上了队长袖标并打入一球让他们和巴西战成平局。新的球场宏伟壮观，高耸的拱门独一无二，但Jamie仍然记着双塔和狭窄拥挤的看台，还有Jamie从未有机会登上的属于胜利者的三十九级台阶。

这场比赛他身披二号球衣踢了右后卫，但一切感觉都像是在装模作样。这不是他的号码，也不是他的位置。在曼彻斯特的某个角落有个伤了脚踝的家伙正看着自己干了他的活。

没有人能够替代他妈的Gary Neville。补时阶段巴西扳平比分时Jamie已经摇摇晃晃，双腿因为他不习惯的大量跑动颤颤巍巍，有些头晕地看着Diego挥拳庆祝。晚些时候他在更衣室告诉Stevie他就到此为止了。受够了。从此以后他只会身披红色。不是因为无法得到结果；是因为终结不断到来。他不再计算年份了。

当他们在安菲尔德主场对阵曼联时那痛苦的状况变得清晰，开赛前Gary穿着西装站在场上，拐杖撑在身体两侧。他打着蓝色的领带，一切都不对劲。他环顾四周仿佛在寻找什么，也许是一个奇迹。已经过去了几个月。

Jamie看着他缓慢小心地走下球场，眉宇间的皱纹透着受伤的运动员会有的那种屈从。他从没想过会看到Gary Neville做出这种神情，他对德比的态度与自己和Stevie一样。Jamie从没想过会和曼联对战而不用应对他制造越位的讨厌的手臂，或者那些Jamie现在承认确实美丽的长手抛球。

一粒见鬼的进球让他们零比一输掉了比赛，Jamie的心狠狠下沉。 _操他们的_ ，他默念，捏紧拳头忍耐着朝球员通道走去。 _Manc wankers_ 。

他的默念先于他的意识。

Gary抬起了头。他对上了Jamie的目光，勉强扬了扬嘴角。

一天Stevie堵住Jamie，塞给他一张纸条。“别问我怎么拿到的，”他心有余悸地说，“我不得不被那位疑神疑鬼的生姜头审问了一番。”

Jamie展开皱皱巴巴的纸片，上面是一组电话号码和一个地址。“你他妈认真的？”

“哥们，你要伤心死了，太他妈的明显了。”

Jamie愤愤不平地把纸条塞进口袋。

“呃，卡拉多纳，”Xabi，自然是在边上的Xabi从他们身后发言。Jamie摇摇头转过身面对他。

“怎么了？”

“你还记得2005年，Lampard铲断了我的脚踝？”

“当然了。”那次冲撞和Xabi的尖叫都很难忘记。Xabi歪着头，以他那副恼人的样子看着Jamie。

“你还记得Steven干了什么吗？”

Stevie脸红了，但Jamie确实也记得。Jamie朝裁判吼叫的同时Stevie弯下身子握住脚踝，过程不到两秒钟。随后他们去医院探望Xabi时，Stevie痛苦地呲牙咧嘴。

“那天我在厨房看到你摔倒。” Xabi说。

Gary接起电话半打着哈欠说 _你好_ 。Jamie太久没好好听到这个声音，不得不停一下重新组织语言。

“BT在播芝加哥对休斯顿。”

Gary停了更久才回答。Jamie开始觉得Gary已经挂了电话只是电话还没提示，然后他说：“几号台？”

Jamie嘲笑道：“你不知道BT在几号台？你是不是整天只看MUTV啊？”

“老天，Carragher，行吧，我翻翻。” Gary抱怨道，然后是电视打开的声音。在Gary换台前Jamie听到了Paddy Crerand的声音，他翻了个白眼。

“我听见了。”

“闭嘴，混蛋。现在都凌晨了，我在休息。”

“为了啥啊？你明天又没训练。”

这是他和朋友间的那种打趣吵嘴，Jamie脱口而出才意识到Gary不算是朋友，不是那种Jamie有足够了解能够安心地开玩笑的人。他几乎要拿头撞墙，然后Gary笑了。

“好像你有一样。你上周被我们吓趴下了吧，多少训练都治不好这个。”

“那是个运气球，去你的。”

“是你给我打的电话，傻逼。你到底要不要看比赛？”

说实话Jamie不知道自己为什么这么做。他每周给Gary打电话拉着他看场傻乎乎的美职联或者J联赛或者巴西甲A联赛，然后他们会交换意见互相讽刺几句，直到其中一个人睡着。他觉得自己是想让Gary记得足球依然存在，虽然伤病永远不会消失。这是他的版本的“和葡萄牙球员握手”，他至少能为一位长久的敌人做到这个。

又或许这是他的私心。也许Jamie只是想听到Gary不带恶意的声音，脱离张牙舞爪的愤怒曼狗欺压利物浦佬的情景，逐渐习惯于他耐心而有思想的模式，上翘的尾音和能点亮世界的笑声。

“嘿，”有一天Gary说，“你想到我这儿来看比赛吗？”

Jamie眨了眨眼：“现在晚上10点了，Neville。”

“所以？”

“等我过去了你早睡着了。”

“我不会的。我保证。”

Gary的语气里包含着一种古怪的期待，Jamie得承认他的目光已经看向门口的鞋子了：“好吧。”

“那好。这是我的地址。”

“我有你地址了。”

“什么？老天，你是什么跟踪狂。”

“找Scholes说去，是他不管三七二十一就把地址给我的。”

“我要杀了他。”

“除非他先杀了你。”

路上空无一人，Jamie不到十一点的时候开进了曼彻斯特，出于害怕被认出来被找麻烦的恐惧小心翼翼。这真是深入虎穴。他像个入侵者一样靠近Gary的房子，在看到他威风的安全门时笑出声。

“你以为你住利物浦吗，Neville？”

Gary用一声温和的“操你的”欢迎了他，很快Jamie就站在了一个曼彻斯特人的家门门厅，有生以来第一次出现在这座城市的一座房子里，Gary有点紧张地晃过来，递过一瓶啤酒试图放松气氛。

房子很舒适。很有 _Gary_ 的风格，柔和的白色和跳跃的红色妆点着房间的不同部分。Jamie看到门框上的曼联队徽，有点不适地想起他自己家里对应的位置也有一个队徽。

他们各自坐在沙发的一侧，坚决地盯着电视上Jamie了解甚多的弗拉门戈对利斯菲体育不分胜负的比赛。他正打算抱怨Henrique踢得真烂，就在这时Gary突然转过来，朝他喃喃道：“抱歉。”

气氛开始变得非常古怪，Jamie不确定自己是否喜欢这种变化。首先他在一个曼市佬的家里，然后现在全世界最糟糕的曼狗在向他道歉。他转过去确认Scholes没有拿着榔头藏在他身后。

“为了什么？”

“呃，消失吧。我不知道。” Gary脸涨得通红，不知所措地乱挥手臂，就像曼联糟糕的控球一样，“我的意思是，我们—一起的那些时候，我不知道—比如踢完乌拉圭之后，世界杯上，我不知道。那—挺好的，跟你呆在屋里。虽然你是个利物浦佬你说的话我有一半都听不懂。我不知道。我挺喜欢听你说话的。然后我们输了葡萄牙，我抱了你之后那天晚上你不在，我以为我做错了什么。所以。我不知道。我有点躲着你。后来你给我打电话，我就觉得，我不—”

“Gary，” Jamie耐心地说，“你再说一句‘我不知道’我非得揍你不可了。”

Gary脸红得更厉害了，低头玩儿手指。这有点可爱。

Jamie决定 _好吧_ ，向前探过去吻了他。

拜这个大得有些过分的沙发所赐他歪了一下稍微错开了位置，嘴唇亲到了Gary的嘴角。Gary紧张地笑着咳了一下，歪过头迎着Jamie加深了这个吻。这是笨拙的，混乱的，也是完美的一个吻。Jamie的手臂在Gary压过来的惊人的能量下失去支撑，然后Gary以一个有点尴尬的姿势趴在Jamie身上，鼻子蹭着他的脸颊。电视上Cicero进了球，Jamie听到弗拉门戈球迷们的呐喊声。

“你真他妈有个大鼻子。”他笑着嘟哝道。

Gary稍微挪开身体拍了他一下：“你他妈是个不知感恩的混蛋，你知道吗？”

晚些时候—Jamie不会说明有多晚，但他能说92班球衣收藏装裱在卧室里真的很让人扫兴—Gary伸过手，给Jamie看他右手手腕上的印记。

“我看到这个心脏病都要犯了，”他说，“我就知道会是你们倒霉利村混蛋中的一个。”

Jamie翻过手臂给Gary展示：“Stevie笑了一个小时。”

“那也赶不上Scholesy。” Gary阴沉地说。那确实挺吓人的。

“所以你信这回事？”

“我不知道。看起来好像还算行得通。” Gary哼了一声摇摇头，“要是没这几个字你不会想到跟我做朋友的，不是吗？”

“下辈子都不会。” Jamie几乎是温柔地将头发从Gary的脸上拨开，“你就只会是跟他们一样的混蛋。”

“你说你自己呢。”

“随便怎么说吧。呃，我觉得咱们现在不只是朋友了？”

Gary打了个冷颤：“所以说我们现在在 _约会_ ？卧槽。不知道大家伙会怎么说。”

“说实话我觉得到这个份上，他们会很高兴我们终于过了‘他们到底能不能在一起’的阶段。” Jamie抬起头看着Gary，“并且我也不会原谅你和你的俱乐部。下次德比我还是要干翻你们。”

“放马过来，” Gary的语气如此欠揍，Jamie真的想要打他了，“我们会打得你们比跌出欧冠还惨。”

只有一种方式能抹掉这个曼市佬脸上讨厌的笑容，Jamie猛扑过去抓住他的肩膀将他压倒在床上。他在笑，Gary也在笑，对三十多岁的人来说这有点太腻歪了但管他呢，这是他的浪漫喜剧，他就想要两个坏脾气的老混蛋当主角。“我们走着瞧，” 他试图制造一种诱惑的低沉音的效果，但Gary只是笑得更厉害了。

“哎呦，这就是著名的Carragher色诱术。在我之前你一点经验都没有吧，是不是？”

“你再这么说话，Neville，你明天就得和曼联解释解释为什么他们的队长恢复情况不如预期了。”

“啊哦，利物浦口音的神秘嫌疑人，会是谁呢。”

“闭嘴我要亲你了，老家伙。”

从结果上来说，Gary的恢复确实不那么顺利。他在第一场复出时受到观众的起立鼓掌欢迎—Jamie带着一种奇怪的混合着骄傲和对曼狗天然的讨厌的情绪看着—但随后他在预备队的比赛中拉伤了腹股沟。Jamie给他发消息 _我发誓这不能怪我_ ，没收到回复。

德比来了又去。一次Jamie看到他在看台上，但那次利物浦赢了，Jamie头埋到Stevie肩上时Gary就不在那里了。

他们在学着应对这个。慢慢地，Jamie学会了分辨输球之后的Gary什么时候有情绪斗斗嘴什么时候没有，Gary对Jamie也是这样。不像Stevie和Xabi或者名流和Beck那样自然而然，这是一种温和的你来我往，但Jamie觉得这样让它更加值得。他和Gary永远为了渴望的事物而战。他们现在也是如此。

他们坐在Jamie的客厅里，Gary非常有意识地转过脸避开利物浦队徽，英格兰正凭借Stevie的进球一球领先白俄罗斯。Jamie刚给Stevie发了短信说 _那个球真烂_ 等他一会儿看，一个念头突然划过他的脑海。“爱你”，他随口说道，一边还在发短信。

Gary瞪着他：“你在跟 _Steve_ 说话？”

“不是，傻瓜，我在跟你说话。”

“哦。”

Jamie抬起头注意到Gary脸上那无比令人满足的红晕。“爱你好久了，”他兴高采烈地说，完全有意地让Gary不自在。

“从什么时候？”

“不知道。你那个时候跟葡萄牙球员握手。我发现你居然还有点优点。”

Gary有点窘迫地咧嘴：“谢了。”

“希望你也爱我，” Jamie眯起眼说。Gary看上去窘得要死了。这比看英格兰有意思多了。

“大概吧。”

“从什么时候？”

“阿尔及利亚对布基纳法索。那场球太无聊了对比起来我觉得你还挺好的。”

Molosh漏过了一次进攻，Gary看回电视骂骂咧咧着。Jamie笑了，亲了亲他的额头。

“很高兴你在这儿。”他带着对曼狗来讲多得不可饶恕的喜爱说。

背景里响起英格兰的歌声。就像那个关于龙的故事。

老特拉福德欢迎他们的队长回家，吼叫声刺激着Jamie的耳膜。 _Gary Neville_ _是红色的，是红色的_ 。不知为何这立刻惹毛了Jamie，他带着这种恼火走出球员通道。知道Gary不是痛恨 _每一个_ 利物浦人的一点点安慰很快被他骨子里那熟悉的沸腾的厌恶取代了。

曼市佬们从他们身边走过，以最敷衍的姿势伸出手。Gary当然是站在前面，当然是用预示着死亡和毁灭的杀人眼光看着他们所有人。和Jamie面对面时他没有放松神情，而Jamie直直地迎着他的目光。

_Manc wanker_ ，他默念，看到Gary脸上一瞬间的柔软，在别人发现之前转瞬即逝。

_Scouse twat_ 。

他咧开嘴握住Gary的手，比他应该的只多一秒。

然后Gary上场挥舞着他用来制造越位的手臂，Jamie走向自家球门，双方球迷呐喊着他们的热血，双方球员准备好浴血奋战。比赛之后会是完全另外的一回事，但接下来的两个小时里Gary会变成Neville，所有曼狗都是渣滓。咆哮，嘲笑和碾压般的铲球；这是他的领域，他为此而生。他深吸一口气，低下头。哨声吹响。

**Author's Note:**

> \- 原作有非常丰富的reference，基本上链接了文里所有提到的比赛和一些名场面，有兴趣的话请去支持原作者～
> 
> \- lofter的审核机制让我实在是很难受…所以如果你看到了请也支持我一下吧
> 
> \- 因为太长了没有按原计划一次发完而是分了三次，其中第二更和第三更中间断的位置我犹豫了一下，之前的更新方式是字数最平均的也相对合理，但是我其实对把世界杯相关的剧情从中间分开了有点不安，希望没有太影响阅读体验
> 
> \- 这篇原文真的写的非常美，渣翻译有太多不到位的地方，要不是老福特现在不能普通地更文我每次更新之后估计都有很多关于翻译的废话想说... 文章有很多前后呼应的写法，不知道被我翻译了之后读者还能get到吗？
> 
> \- 这篇文还没有修完，但是我非常有仪式感地想在新年的时候发出来，所以就先发了，之后可能会有修改，如果看到哪里觉得翻译不好的请告诉我！
> 
> \- 鸣谢Beta Ada_26！她的worldpress网站叫usagitofulhamroad，去找她玩～
> 
> \- 我的lof叫迷妹院子，ao3叫natalia_lip，这篇文ao3也发了全文直接搜嘴炮tag就好
> 
> \- 翻这篇文的初衷是觉得今年大家都太苦了，我认为我们都需要更多爱。希望明年我们都会有更多爱。新年快乐！


End file.
